


Do you want coffee?

by wisia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien-centric, Character Death (not Marinette or Adrien), F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Origins Spoilers, POV Adrien Agreste, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien finally returns to Paris and to a new role as Chat Noir. The only question is Ladybug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> So much ML stuff over the weekend. I have too many feels. And because of the Jackady episode (no spoilers for that episode here), I am full of Adrien feels. So, this ended up being quite Adrien-centric.
> 
> I actually had another idea, my original idea, with Adrien leaving Paris and coming back. That one was Marinette's POV and a lot more happy/fluffy, but have this one for now.
> 
> Character death doesn't involve Marinette or Adrien, just so you know. But yeah. Also, learning to love Chloe.

He left Paris.

Adrien Agreste left Paris, and that should have meant a whole new world.

It didn’t.

He did his best to ignore the emptiness that came from leaving because he had to leave. Paris was—is a city that he loved and protected, but it had too much for him. Made it hurt inside. He couldn’t deal with all the memories that floated on every corner of street that he walked. Know that he fought akumas with Ladybug there or here. It was better that he left.

Returning now was strange.

“Adrien,” Chloé called, standing out from the crowd in a way that only she could with her giant white sunglasses and platinum blond hair. She immediately tossed an arm around his shoulders, and he hugged her back. She was his oldest friend, and for all her flaws she was there when he needed it.

“Salut, Chloé.” He smiled for her, and she was as she always was.

“I waited for so long. I cannot believe it. You would think that planes would be much faster instead of having all these delays. You should have used my papa’s jet.”

“I wanted it to be quiet.” He didn’t fancy cameras following him. He had enough of that, even when he wasn’t in Paris. Adrien picked up his bag and followed her out. “Thank you for coming to pick me up by the way.”

“How could I not? Me, your oldest friend?”

Adrien laughed and followed her into the waiting car, a limousine because Chloé didn’t do anything by halves. It relaxed him to know that she hadn’t changed in all these years apart. Once inside, she flicked off her sunglasses, tossing them to the side of her seat. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Now, Adrien, dear, what has brought you back to Paris? You realized it has been more than five years.”

Adrien shrugged. He looked out the window as the limousine pulled out of Roissy. He couldn't very well say his actual reason.

“Come now,” she pushed. “Don’t give me that. Is it Marinette?”

“What? N-no!”

Chloé smirked and crossed her arms. “So, it _is_ her.”

Adrien sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “It’s not her. Why would I come back for her? I left because of her.”

“Pity,” Chloé said. “I heard she’s getting married. I thought you got an invitation too.”

“What? Married?” Adrien looked up at her, stricken. That sent a reel of panic through him, and Adrien wasn’t as detached as he thought he was. Chloé laughed, and Adrien rolled his eyes as he finally got the memo. “You’re joking.”

“Relax, dear. Is it my fault that you’re so gullible? You were always too kind, Adrien. No, she’s not getting married. Although, she does have a new piece out I’m dying to get my hands on. It would go just perfectly with my Hermes bag.”

“Chloé.”

“Adrien.”

He shook his head. “I’m sorry. I just—“

“You miss her.” Chloé’s voice was soft, even gentle the way she wasn’t very often. “You know, I’ve always wondered why you two didn’t make it.”

“I, uh…”

She closed her eyes. “I loved you very much then, still do though it’s not so romantic anymore. I have my Antoine, you know. But you two always seemed to circle around each other. I don’t think I was more surprised than anyone else to hear you had broken up! And then you ran off to Paris without a word. Not even to me!”

“It’s complicated,” was all Adrien could say.

“Isn’t it always? Now, tell me what have you been doing overseas?”

Adrien let her chatter washed over him. It helped him forget, just a little.

*******

The gates of his home were tall, beautiful things that he often thought was made to keep him out. Only now did Adrien appreciate the tiny things that meant his father cared. In fact, the gates were no longer intimidating. He pressed the intercom button, waiting. The screen flickered to life with Natalie’s familiar face, older but still with the same old sternness there on her lips.

“He—Adrien! You’re back.”

“Hello,” Adrien said and nodded his head in confirmation. “Yes, I am back. Do you think my father could be persuaded to let me stay for the night?”

“Yes—yes. I don’t see why not. Come in.”

The gates swung open, and Adrien took a deep breath before stepping through the gates. Natalie opened the door for him, letting him into the wide open space of the entrance. He could almost see his father standing there on those grand stairs, ready to admonish him for going out with Nino instead of studying or ditching the Gorilla.

“It’s good to see you,” Natalie said. He hugged her on impulse, mussing up her clothes and making her glasses crooked.

“I’ve missed you.” If there was someone that was on his side, it was Natalie. He owned it to her that he could even attend public school. “You know, I kind of thought of you like a second mom or aunt.”

“Oh, uh…” Natalie was flustered. “I wasn’t—“

He let her go, and it took a minute for Natalie to regain her composure as she fixed her glasses.

“I’ve missed you too,” she said. “It’s good to have you back. How long are you staying?”

“I’m not sure,” Adrien replied. “I just looked up one day and thought I needed to be home. How’s my father?”

“He’s not here. You remember how he is when he gets all excited about a new idea or something.”

Adrien didn’t, but he didn’t voice it. “It is the industry.”

“Shall I call him for you?”

“No. Don’t bother. I’m sure I’ll see him at some point.”

“Very well,” Natalie said. “I’m afraid we hadn’t a chance to air out your room.”

“It’s fine.” Adrien waved her off, already going up the stairs. “I didn’t call ahead, anyway. I can handle it for a night.”

“What about dinner?”

Adrien laughed to himself. “I don't know, but I think some camembert would be a great start.”

***********

He found the box on his table several days later. Adrien picked it up, and the weight of it was the same. The box is smooth, and he dragged a finger over the top of it tracing patterns. This was the entire reason why he returned to Paris, and it wasn’t long before he pried the lid open to find that ring inside.

Adrien slipped the ring on, and it was as if it had never left him. The silver gleamed in the light, and he waited for just a second.

“Yo,” Plagg said. The kwami was the same size, and his tail flicked out as he beamed up at Adrien. “Long time no see.”

“Yeah,” Adrien replied. “How have you been?”

“Sleeping,” Plagg yawned. He sniffed the air. “Is that—“

“Yes,” and Adrien pulled the plate of camembert into view. “Got it all ready for you.”

Plagg dove into it, and the sight sent a bunch of warm feelings through Adrien. He settled into the chair, chin supported by his hand as he watched Plagg eat. It feels like a lifetime ago, but it truly only ended several years back.

“So…Master Fu,” Adrien said softly.

“Yeah,” Plagg murmured. He pushed the cheese away. “It’s been hard since he passed away.”

“I’m sorry.” Adrien missed the funeral. He couldn’t make it back in time.

“We’ll survive. He’s not the first.” Then, “are you ready?”

“I don’t understand why he didn’t pick someone else.”

“Who else is he going to trust with the miraculouses?” Plagg asked.

“Ladybug.”

“Nah,” Plagg shook his head. “She’s wonderful, but she won’t have the same care as you do when caring for us. You accepted me right away, and you’re kind.”

Adrien snorted. “Right. Want to see the city?”

“Uh—“

“Plagg, transform me!”

*******************

The night air was cool against his cheek, and even though he hadn’t done it in forever Adrien could still fly across the rooftop with ease. He found himself stopping at the Eiffel Tower. The city was bright with lights, and there—with the people below him and the moon shining out—Adrien knows it’s his city. There could never have been another city for him other than his home. London, New York, wherever he had been…they all paled to this.

“Salut,” he said into the breeze, and let it carried his voice over Paris. “I’m home.”

He purred in contentment, glad he returned. Adrien had wavered for so long over it before he finally told himself that he had to, at least for Master Fu. He took one last glance before jetting away, and then he saw her.

Adrien tripped, and he rolled down the last few feet to her.

“Um…”

“Chat Noir,” she said. Ladybug’s blue eyes are wide with astonishment, hair just perfect in the moonlight, all sleek and silky looking.

“Ladybug. Hi.” Adrien picked himself up and wished he hadn’t fallen. That was smooth, he thought.

“What are you—I—“ Ladybug ducked her head, eyes looking at everywhere but him.

“I’m back because Master Fu asked me too.”

“What?” Her head whipped right back to him. “But Master Fu is—“

“I know.” Adrien paused. “I…he gave me the miraculouses.”

“I’m glad,” she said, and Adrien has to look at her. Because he doesn’t expect that. “I don’t think I could have taken them.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Ladybug said firmly. “It…it could only be you.”

Adrien wanted to laugh. If that was true then he might have stayed.

“I see,” he said instead.

“Erm…see you around then.”

Ladybug goes, and Marinette with her. It wasn’t as bad a meeting as he thought it would be.

*************

It is awkward working with Ladybug, with Marinette. They don’t speak about their identities, about what they were to each other. It is a clean slate, a blank one. They pretend they don’t know each other underneath the masks.

“You humans are weird,” Plagg said. He chomped down a wedge of cheese as Adrien stared out the window. The clouds are starting to gather. It might rain.

“Why?”

“It’s obvious you still love her.”

“Yes, but she—“ Adrien closed his eyes. “She doesn’t love me. She only wants Adrien Agreste, the model.”

“You’re stupid.”

“I don’t have to listen to you. Ugh, I smell like mold again.”

Plagg pointed his tail at the door. “You might as well take a walk.”

“In this weather?”

“You’re not a cat, are you?”

Adrien glared at him, then he sighed. “I could probably use it.”

He only got as far down the hall of his room when his father make an appearance. Adrien only saw him once, the morning after he arrived.

“Adrien.”

“Father.”

“Are you planning to go out?”

“Ah, yes.” Adrien tried his best not to shrink. He isn’t a child anymore, and he knew how to deal with the paparazzi. He didn’t need the Gorilla’s protection anymore. “I won’t be out long.”

“I see.” His father was short with his words as usual. “I expect better of you.”

“Uh…”

“Your clothes. It may be spring, but it still isn’t warm enough. At least take a scarf. That blue one that you wore so often. You still have it?”

“Of course, I have it. You made it for me.”

His father stared at him. “I never made you a scarf.”

“Yes, you did. For my birthday?” It was one of the few birthday gifts he had received from his father and actually loved.

“I did not. You’ll find it’s not my handiwork. Now, if you excuse me.”

**********

The cold outside is biting, and from the way the wind picked up and the leaves swirled in its grasp it is going to rain. That doesn’t matter. What matters is Adrien has a scarf, a wonderful blue scarf that his father never gave him.

There is only one person Adrien can think of that might have given him that scarf. The truth is in the threads, and Adrien has never looked too closely. He wrapped the scarf around his neck, hands in his pocket and walked. He doesn’t know how to feel.

Adrien ended up at the school that started everything for him. He wondered if Headmaster Damocles was still there. The school is closed of course this late at night, and he looked out from under the eaves. A soft rain had started to fall, making pitter patter sounds against the concrete.

“Adrien,” and that is Marinette’s voice.

She stood there with a black umbrella in hand, and it is the first time Adrien has seen her like this. Met her as Marinette and not as Ladybug.

“Marinette.” He felt stupid standing there, and he watched as her gaze fell onto his scarf, the scarf she made for him so many years ago.

Marinette stepped closer, and Adrien cannot move. He is rooted to the spot.

“I’m…I just want to say that I’ve always loved you. I still do even now. I’m sorry I couldn’t explain it better then.”

She held out the umbrella to him, and Adrien felt a stirring in him…something significant about this. He reached for the handle, for her hand, and the umbrella snapped closed without warning. The rain hit them both, and they both are stunned.

Adrien laughed. He laughed and he hasn’t laughed like that in a while.

“Do you want coffee? I think we have some talking to do.”


End file.
